If I Tell You, I Love You I'm Lying
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: There needs to be more LightxKiyomi or MikamixKiyomi. Light purses Kiyomi, duh... He's Kira. But she doesn't want that.


I don't own Death Note. Wah. Wah. Blah blah. All rights reserved for the creator. :)

If I Tell You I Love You, I'm Lying

Light, had been with Misa for a while now. Even after Rem died. She was a no longer use to him. And ignored all her sexual tendencies. In his prospective, it was marriage first. Which made her think, it was an excuse. Light was with the Task Force. Filling up on information on Kira. Matsuda, turned on the t.v.. While Kira's Kingdom was on. The news was up next, at eleven. Light, didn't even bother. Then turned it off.

While walking around the room, then finally going home to sleep. Mikami, current Kira. Wanted to get serious. Kiyomi saw him kneel down. "Would you marry me?" She was happy and surprised. "Yes. Yes, I will." Hugging him. As he he wrapped her. Light had walked around, the next day. Since he hardly follows celebrities and entertainment. He decided to, this time. The cover of Cosmopolitan. Was Kiyomi Takada. Who was an upcoming model. She wasn't all that famous. She was in a white, tight dress. Short. Light was shocked. How good the girl he left behind, looked all of a sudden. She officially left all her uncomfortable fashion. The cover, was How to have better sex. And other tips like weight loss and stuff.

Light somewhat regrets ever leaving her behind. Especially, since many guys thought she was beautiful back then. Now, it's a fan base. That was growing, with tons of guys. He left. There was no, television show with her on. But he hoped to bump up to her somehow. In another magazine. She admits, to crushing on to Kira. And her admiration, about what he does for humanity. Mikami, told her to never get excited enough to reveal the true Kira. Or at the least him. In hopes to meet the God. His God. Some day. Light read those words. And sent in a fan letter to Cosmopolitan. Kiyomi had tons of fan letters. Most were uncomfortable. And in particular, opened his. *Dear Miss To Oh, I was willing to know if you where available for a dinner tonight? It's very important. For old times sake. Hope you'll come. The address for the hotel is... ~ Light She tore up the letter.

*Liar. You asshole. You left me, for Misa. So, now you'll stay with her.* Mikami came over, and she hugged him. "Whoa. What's up, babe?" She kept hugging him. "Mikami, please. Promise me, we'll leave to the States, once we're married. Please. I don't want to live here anymore." Mikami held her. Then moved her a bit. "Okay. What's wrong? This is the first time, you've ever acted like this." A bit angrily. She held onto her elbows. "Mikami, something just came up. Cosmo wants me to work for them in the U. S. now. They want me to move up." Mikami, knew that was not the problem here. Someone must've found out something. Maybe she told a friend, who was Kira. And now a group is going to hold her hostage. Or something, anything to take the notebook for themselves. "It doesn't seem likely. Because of what how you said about moving. And you're nervous about something." She sat down, after a poured glass of water. "You're right. I need to rest." A second letter, came in the next day. She didn't open it, Mikami did.

*Dear Miss Takada, I wasn't lying about yesterday. I waited in the hotel for all hours. I'm going to book it again. In hopes, you'll come by and talk with me privately. I'm serious. And if you can't come, I'll ruin your career. The address is... ~ Light. Mikami, then realized why she acted that way. At night, as the time promised. Mikami went, to kick his ass. Light let the door open, thinking it was her. "You son of a bitch. What do you think, you're doing?! With my fiance!" Behind the scenes, the Task Force were watching this. And Matsuda got excited. "About to be a Ho Down." Aizawa turned over. "Matsuda, shut up." Lucky for Light, he hasn't made the eye deal, yet. Or he would've killed Light by now. He left home, and Kiyomi had no idea what had happened.

With a prepared dinner, it didn't care what had happened. Light got up, sore. And a busted lip. Matsuda rooted for him and had to pay them each five dollars, due to losing the bet. Light went home to Misa. And told her, what had "happened". Misa was still famous on some part. And in the New Years celebration. She went, for the opener. And noticed Miss Takada. She was about to kick her, when Linder held her off. One of Kiyomi's most loyal bodyguard. Once the show was over. Light followed her, and skipped Misa. Mikami stood out of her dressing room. "Please listen to me, Kiyomi. You're the only one for me." "The only girl for me." Mocking him. "Yeah, right. Where's Misa? Go find her. Before she moves on, like I did. You know what. She should move on, because you're a sadistic asshole. You love no one, but yourself. Which is fine, but I'm pretty sure, you treat her like crap." Light stood silent. "Please, you need to believe me." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why should I believe you? Because if I don't, you'll kill me? You obsessive stalker." Mikami opened the door.

"Mikami!" Hugging him. "Love. This guy won't leave me alone. I've told him to leave. But he won't listen. And he says, he's the real Kira. And possibly kill me if I don't comply to his orders. I don't to be his wife. I want to live and grow old with you." Mikami got really mad this time. "What is your name?" Ryuk began to chuckle. At how screwed up, was Light. Light still had a piece of notebook paper on his watch. He opened it. "Haha, unlike you. I actually know your real name. And face." Mikami was shocked. So it can still work, when it's torn apart. "Okay. Okay. God! You can take her. But please don't kill me." He knelt down before him. Light smirked, and Takada was scared, now. Looking at him, as tears formed up. "Goddess."

Author's Note: I wanted to add this, but decided not to. To my other fanfic, that I had currently finished. There aren't many LightxKiyomi or MikamixKiyomi fics nor fanarts. What a shame. Especially, for the second pairing. Because, there was a lot of Miki and Taki hints. A lot. And most people skipped it. But no, everyone goes for the generic ones like the depressing LightxMisa and LxMisa. If anyone was a perfect fit for that slut, it was Higuchi. Besides, I'm pretty sure, most that watched it, never read the manga. That's why they don't know how it happened, ya. Well, for the changed parts. And what Light was actually going to do in the end. Okay, maybe not LightxKiyomi. But he did respect her. If anything, the third woman, to be so. He also thought she wasn't shallow. He hates shallow people. Misa was shallow, manipulative, and stupid. Obsessive little brat. Who needed to die, right after meeting Light. Lol. Anyway. Hope you liked it. Because, Kiyomi, doesn't deserve that much hate. I love supporting and backing up for unappreciated characters. Being, she was the only most innocent female after Naomi. ^_^ See ya soon. Very soon. I wish I had more ideas... Actually... Wait. I do. Ya, bye. Bye.


End file.
